What One Simple Tomorrow Might Bring
by iluvmusicsomuch
Summary: After a terrifying night, a nearly insane thirty-eight year old Scarlett O'Hara wishes she could be sixteen again. When she wakes up, she is both thrilled and afraid of what will happen. How can she win Rhett's approval with the all the years before?
1. An Unforgettable Vow

The large clock in Scarlett O'Hara's room struck midnight. A large thong raised to the roof and seemed to bounce back down. But Scarlett didn't flinch, nor did she care. Why should she care? She was almost deaf from hearing it every night of her life. She even almost liked it. It was pitch black outside with no hint of light in any aspect. The only light lingering in the distance was the Milky Way, which strected from above Tara to what seemed like the ends of the Earth. Millions of constalations filled the dark sky with wonder and beauty. But Scarlett could see was a long period of darkness. It didn't terrify her, it didn't overwhelm her. It was the way she wanted it to be, the sky was dark and cold, like her life.

Almost all the starts out were farmiliar to Scarlett. Maybe even all of them. It would be for someone who stayed up all night till they were used to never sleeping, watching the stars relentlessly, never moving a single muscle. She did not even move to push her boycutt hair out of her eyes. It was her punishment, her punishment that she had bearing for years and years. One that suited all she had done. She had killed her own sister, without hands, nor weapon. Her only friend, the only woman who ever truly and willingly loved her without relation except by marriage. It was so long ago that Scarlett had almost forgotten her name. Almost. But not quite. Melanie. Scarlett whispered the word on her tongue. When she did, blood seemed to come out of her mouth. Scarlett turned her nearly faded green eyes which showed no signs of life to the stars. She wore a black dress with red gloves. Melanie was dead, and Scarlett killed her. Rhett was gone, she had killed his heart. Wade was living out in a Yankee state, she had killed his spot in the Confederate civilization. Ella had no place in her heart for her mother, Scarlett had killed her mind. Who hadn't she killed?\

Scarlett earnestly wondered if somewhere, Melanie was out there, in the heavens, looking down on her with unmeasureable disaproval. Cursing at the thought of the name of the woman she had once loved. Scarlett wouldn't blame Melly. She deserved it, every last bit. What of Rhett? Scarlett had not seen him for six years, nor heard of him. Was he dead? Remarried? Had he forgotten her? Did he think of her any time? Were his thoughts angry bellowing ones, or were they simple quite ones? Unknown to Scarlett, Rhett lived in England, thought no thought of her any longer. He had not remarried and never thought to do so. He never thought of Bonnie, Wade, or Ella. Never or Melanie, Belle Watling, nor Ashley. Nothing of his past life mattered. Not after he had left Scarlett.

More importantly then what had become of Rhett, what had become of Scarlett? When Rhett had left her, she went to bed and she laid there, praying the rosary seven times a day. No one could convince her to leave the bed until a letter from Suellen talking of news at Tara. Scarlett left with the two very scared and shy Wade and Ella. She had been annoyed with their silence and yelled at them until they were both holding onto each other sobbing at the top of their voices. The people stared and put their heads together disaprovingly. Scarlett didn't care. Since then, she never spoke a word to either Wade or Ella other than to scold them or tell them to get out of her way. Suellen was not welcoming to Scarlett but Will was warm and happy, like a brother and so were their two children, Christina and Carreen. The young Brenteen's were kind, friendly, and warm to Wade and Ella and so were Suellen and Will. Scarlett tried to be kind and polite and held onto it for awhile. She no longed yelled and was pleasant to be around. Her two young children creeped around her, trying to watch, but to afraid to come close. But The Brenteen girls happily climbed into Scarlett's lap and talked with her cheerfully and happily. Even Suellen began to welcome Scarlett as well. After a year, Scarlett went to Charleston to see Rhett. For four years, she ran after him. He told her over and over that he did not, and could not love her and that she best settle the way she was. Scarlett did not give up and finally when she was thirty-two, Rhett left Georgia, never to be seen again. Broken-hearted Scarlett felt her pain overwhelm and took to her bed, something she thought would only take days. But days turned into months and months turned into years. All her beauty was gone. She was a pale, wrinkled old lady with misshappened black hair tied up behind her head, and pale eyes. She bore the look of an overworked old lady. Her legs weakened so that she could only walk a few steps, her eyes could barely see, she could barely smell, or touch, hear, or taste. She hardly ate and was skinny as Melanie once was. All her past dreams were shattered.

Not all at Tara had changed for the worst. Suellen, while Scarlett became sullen and dark, became bright and cheery. She had welcomed Wade and Ella with a motherly hug and so had Will. She was now a tall, pretty lady with three daughters and one son and owned Tara with her husband whom she loved. Will also became happier with his family to cheer him up and to make him glad. Christina was now fourteen and a pretty girl. She had long brown hair with sparkly eyes and moistened eye lids. She was a small sort of girl who dreamed, loved life, laughed, flirted, and had many beaux. She always wore the prettiest dresses and danced the most romantic dances. Her main beau, was a tall southern gentleman, a cousin of the Tarletons with a short brown beard. Carreen was a different girl. She wore the same look as Will, peaceful, dedicated, kind, and honest. She was also shy and dreamy with many dreams floating around. She was more beautiful than Christina, however with her plain dresses and bonnets, you would never know. She seemed in love, but as the same, no one ever knew with whom. One man looked after her when she walked. He was even taller and stronger and his name was Dantes. But she never looked at Dantes. She had grace for not knowing her own beauty, a simple but charming grace. Then there was their younger daughter, Abilene. Abilene was nine, three years younger than Carreen and was one whom Scarlett secretly admired the most. She would be considered a boy by any passing neighbor. Not all of Mammy's former urging, nor Suellen's lessons could turn the girl into ladyhood. She ran across fields, threw rocks, climbed trees, rode horses, wore pants, cut her hair short, and did everything any boy would do. And she was as good as it as them. Suellen still loved her though and taught her lessons, hoping that one day, little Abby would turn into the pretty young lady she was meant to be. Then there was their only son, Jackson, who was a fine looking boy of six. He was like any other boy you would see out on the streets and liked to work. He picked grain in the fields with the workers and enjoyed it. The biggest change had happened in Scarlett's own Ella. Ella was now more beautiful than her mother had once been. Her red hair was frightfully red and was never tied back. Ella was the southern belle of the county with her wild, charming green eyes, square jaw, jutting chin, and dancing smile. She was now more popular than Christina who began to look on her as a threat. Ella also wore the prettiest dresses at all Tara, even prettier than Christina's. Scarlett loved Ella as well, but she didn't know how to show it. After all these years of silence, a mother would pop up and kiss her child? Scarlett had not seen Wade since the other year as he was off at college. She remembered the day when he came home well. He had been smiling, hugging and kissing. Yet when she had come down, his smile disappeared and he stormed past her without any greeting. Scarlett went to her room and sobbed. Sobbed harder than when Bonnie died or when Rhett left her.

"It's all over now" Scarlett told herself staring out into the horizon.

It was all over, Scarlett's life. She knew herself to die any moment. She wanted to die, to leave the bloody Earth and rot in hell. She thought of Rhett and her mind blackened, darker than the sky, darker than anything that ever happened to her. It was now all gone, forever. And all because of her, because she had been so stupid and so blind. Stupid and blind! Yes! That's what she was, and that's what brought her to her end. Her mind filled with rage at the thought of herself and Ashley. Insanitizing, burning, hateful, deathly anger that could only mean one thing, revenge. But on whom? On herself! She'd avenge all she'd lost on herself. She'd avenge Melanie, Rhett, Wade, Ella, and all the others she had killed or hurt. But how? Scarlett stood up with all her might. Her body trembled underneath her black robe. Several large mirrors were in front of her. What were they for? She did not know, she never paid them any attention. She raised both her fists and with all the might in her heart and mind, struck them to the bone, with all the damned anger, all the force the Yankees had, everything she had once known. The names of Melanie, Rhett, Ella, and Wade filled her head. She continued smashing her mirrors, screaming blood-curling screams, turning in circles, feeling blood on her arms and legs. She then turned around. Her green eyes completely black with anger, rage, and fear. She then smashed her head into the last mirrors, screaming "I'm a fool. Oh I'm a god-damned, bloody, dirty, cheating, ugly fool!". Suellen and Will ran in full speed to see Scarlett on the ground the children behind them, to see Scarlett, her dress torn, her hair sticking out all over, her eyes popped, and blood all over the floor with the smell of death.

Ella Lorena Kennedy was sitting down in her chair, her face pale with shock. She had never seen her mother for a year at least, and the thought of her hurt or dead made Ella feel sick to the stomach. Ella didn't love her mother any more. She had learned not to love her. Where Scarlett had been for most of Ella's life, now stood Melanie and Suellen. Suellen, Will, Christina, Carreen, Abilene, and Jackson all sat next to her with the same expression. There was no sound in the house, put Scarlett's screaming from her room, and sobbing. It frightened Ella. It all frightened her. Suddenly Dr. Fontaine emerged from the darkness, his face weary. Suellen stood up.

"Is she-"

The doctor shook his head and sat down.

"I've never seen anything like it! She was screaming, knocking down shelves, trying to punch out mirrors, dear God! She's gone mad, insane. What more can I say? I've bandaged most of her wounds, there were too many of them and some in places... well some in places that I'd rather not look at" he then stared at Suellen coldly. "Don't you ever let her out of your sight"

They all nodded grimly and didn't say a word. The doctor stood up.

"I need to go home. Good-bye" and he fled to the door.

What had happened to Scarlett? We know. She did go insane and sobbed wildly after her episode. In her insanity, she only asked for one thing. One that would not be forgotten the rest of her life.

"Oh dear lord! If only you'd ha-have m-m-mercy on me j-just once. Let me b-be sixteen again. I'll change e-e-e-everything. I promise. Oh let me be, let me be!" Scarlett sobbed at the top of her voice for all to hear from Georgia, to even Rome.


	2. A Chance of A Lifetime

After her last unforgettable vow, Scarlett fell asleep. She had been standing with all her strength and power before her bed in her room. Only a few seconds after, she fainted and collapsed onto her bed. From the outside, not a single sound was heard. Suellen cilmbed next to the door and swung it open. She was fearful that Scarlett would have killed herself by now. But Scarlett laid on her bed, motionless in a peaceful sleep. Suellen dragged her almost weightless body onto the bed and left, closing the door behind her. Ella then stood.

"What's going on Aunt Sue?"

"Nothing dear, you may all go back to bed" Suellen announced and placed her hand on Ella's shoulder.

The entire little family climbed back up the stairs to their rooms where they slept comfortably.

Scarlett slept for what seemed like hours, but was in reality a few seconds. When her eyes opened, she could only see the bright sun seeping in through the window. _How strange _thought Scarlett. She usually had her curtains closed as to keep her world silent. However this day, she had a new feeling her breast. It was more along the lines or excited and youthful. Scarlett barely lifted her head to look back and she gasped. This wasn't her room! It was too bright and open with warm colors. Then in horror, Scarlett looked down on her blanket. It wasn't her blankets. _Oh by God _Scarlett thougth angrily. Surely Suellen had done this! After all, Suellen always did encourage her to move around and stay healthy, but Scarlett always refused. Scarlett then paused. What was she thinking? All her thoughts towards Suellen and anyone else she had hurt were kind! Yet...

"Miss Ellen! Ah wen' ter da feels and a wo'am es jes layin' dar" a farmiliar voice cried.

Scarlett sat up in her bed, now alerted and full or energy. She suddenly threw her legs off the side of her bed and ran to window before she realized what she was doing. Scarlett screamed! There were negroes outside! Scarlett didn't stop screaming. What was going on! Was she seeing things? Someone ran into the room but Scarlett couldn't see. She fell over and sprawled onto her elbows and beat the floor. She had to be dreaming!

"Scarlett dear. Scarlett! Oh dear what's the matter" a soft, but warm voice soothed.

The mysterious woman bent down next to Scarlett and lifted her chin. She then gasped to see the insane look in her child's eyes. Scarlett screamed. It was Ellen.

It was a while before Scarlett could come to terms what had happened. She was sixteen again, and vivacious. Sixteen and young. Oh God had granted her wish! Oh dear, good, kind, loving God. As Ellen left, Scarlett fell backwards onto her bed and cried. She praised the Lord over and over again. She loved everyone. She loved Suellen, Carreen, Ellen, Gerald, Mammy, Prissy, Dilcey, Wade, Ella, Ashley, Melanie, oh anyone! Then her thoughts stopped. Wade! Ella! Her rejoicing suddenly stopped. What would she do? Now that she knew what lay ahead, she couldn't marry Charlie! She couldn't marry Frank either! Oh how would she get Rhett to love her again! And what of Ashley? Before she could finish with her question, Mammy entered with her black head held high. Scarlett backed up from the mirror she had peered in stood straight.

"Miss Scarlett. You ain't draissed. Was da matta wid you? You lookin' like a pale ole lady"

Scarlett suddenly realized that the look in her eyes wasn't the one of a vivacious young belle, but of a sorrowful old lady. What look did she hold? Oh dear, life would be worse if she could not find her life and passion. _Oh you fool! _Scarlett told herself angrily. Tears entered her eyes. How could she win Rhett's love as a given up old lady? Scarlett shook her head, that could not be. There had to be a way. She turned toward Mammy with confidence and youth in her newly fresh green eyes.

"I'm fine! You don't need to burst into my business Mammy" Scarlett's voice now sounded like a bell, which a simple but beautiful touch.

Mammy did not look hurt but set her lips in a pinched way.

"You ain' takin' ter me dat way. Ah's gwine ter tell Miss Ellen 'bout dis. You akin lak you owe dis worl'"

Scarlett suddenly felt regret in her heart. Here she was, able to do her life over again! And yet she did nothing but nag at everyone! But if she did not, surely Mammy would suspect something! It did not matter, Mammy would never find her secret. Scarlett stumbled backwards and smiled unsurely.

"I'm sorry Mammy. I'm better now. I'll get dressed" Scarlett headed towards the dresser, panic going through her heart. What would she wear? Suppose she choose the wrong outfit? She would need to wear something pretty and catchy, didn't Ella like dresses like that? And Suellen was always telling Scarlett of how much Ella was like her. She was unaware of Mammy beside her and screamed when she noticed her. Mammy was taken aback and backed up against the wall, her look full.

"Miss Scarlett! You ain' gwine ter da ba'b'ku tommorer ef you doan' settle dawn" Mammy threatened moving closer to Scarlett.

Scarlett looked in the mirror and tried on a bell-like look and was satisfied. It looked as though she were sixteen again! Scarlett stood there for a minute,admiring her own beauty as she had done as a sixteen-year old, she imagined it like that. She dragged her soft, ladylike, uncovered hands down her baby smooth, colorful face. Her green eyes couldn't be more green and her smile more lively and sweet. And she knew what to do. After all these years, could she still be the beautiful, spirited southern belle. Scarlett moved towards a few stretched out dresses and her hand went towards the prettiest one she could find. It looked like a ballgown. The top was red and white with ruffles, the bottom was much smoother, yet still beautiful. Scarlett, excited, pull the dress to her chest and danced around. Mammy watched her in curiousity. Scarlett then turned to Mammy, her eyes wide with wonder.

"I think I'll wear this one Mammy. It's awful pretty, don't you think" Scarlett asked taking to her bed and rolling over.

Mammy watched in shock. Scarlett was never one to fool around, yet here she was? Mammy shook her head and looked over at Scarlett who sat upright in her bed with her legs crossed, and her eyes wide and shining with innoncence. Mammy loved Scarlett like her own. She had only wished that she would be happy. So Mammy let it go and smiled. If Scarlett was happy, she was happy. What could she do? She gripped Scarlett by the hand and pulled her up.

"Weel den, Ah gessin' dat you doan wantter waid a moment win you doan got one ter spare" Scarlett then hoped to her feet happily and handed the dress to Mammy.

Scarlett walked out of Tara feeling as fresh as anyone could. She wore her head high and shoulders loose, like Ella did. She hoped she looked attractive and sweet, like she had. Of course, if she did the same things as Ella, she would be just as good. Tara was more beautiful than Scarlett could remember, with the nearby lake shining brightly underneath the hot sun, the flowers blooming and rivers skipping by. Scarlett happily skipped a few rocks, rejoicing over her new youth, not thinking of the future. After awhile, Scarlett decided it was time to make decisions. First of all, there was how to get Rhett to love her. She just needed to act beautiful and vivacious. Yes, that was it. Beautiful and vivacious. She would greet everybody with a smile and bow. And when she looked at Rhett, he would see the selfishness and spirit in her eyes. She would have to make that happen. Her eyes no longer held her old lady look whenever she thought of her future, Rhett, and children, and Melanie of course! _Dear Lord Melly_! thought Scarlett jumping up from her daydream. How on Earth would she get to know Melanie? How did she get to know Melanie? Scarlett lay down on the grass and turned on her elbows in thought. Then she remembered Wade's soft, gentle look and his shyness. She married Melanie's brother of course! Charles! Yes! That was his name. But how could she marry him knowing what what was ahead? And that she would be a widow all over again. And Wade Hampton? Why did she need it now that Rhett loved her, or would love her?

The sky seemed to turn darker every second. With all her experience with the night sky, Scarlett could easily tell the time by looking up. It was noon at least. Perhaps they were having lunch. She did not want to go. Her heart was upset over her predicament. And Frank! What would she do? Scarlett let out a cry and buried her face into the grass. Suppose she did not marry Charles. What would Rhett look forward to? Did he really love her at first sight? Or did wanting her drive him to love? And how would she and Melanie be so close if they weren't sisters. Scarlett turned her eyes back up in anguish and fear. What of Ashley? She surely had to do something about him. Wouldn't that make Rhett want her more? Suddenly there was a shout from a distance that drove Scarlett back to reality and her posture. She immediately sat up before Big Sam came into sight.'

"Miss Scarlett, es dat you?" he asked, slowly moving forward.

Scarlett spun around and got to her feet. It was a shock to see Big Sam as it was Mammy, since they had both died long ago. Scarlett sobbed and ran to him. She then threw her arms around him tightly. Sam's eyes widened and he stiffened.

"Was de matta Miss Scarlett. You okay" he asked gently, pulling her away.

Remembering herself, Scarlett nodded and looked up.

"I'm sorry Big Sam. I just- well I just need some time" Scarlett broke away from his grasp and began to walk away when he grabbed her shawl.

"Miss Scarlett, es time ter eet" he told her quietly/

Scarlett turner around and faced him.

"Oh go on Big Sam. I-I'll catch up" she told him.

He bowed to her and left her. _I won't think about it today _she promised herself. Afterall, tommorow, she'd know what to do!

Scarlett sat outside with the Tarleton twins later in the evening. She had offered to go with Ellen to baptize the young baby of Emmie Slattery, but Ellen had told her that she should stay home. Not wanting to sound supicious, Scarlett accepted. She had talked along and flirted with the twins vivaciously and hoped that they didn't notice any difference. And thankfully, they didn't seem to. They talked of the barbeque and parties before, which Scarlett was happy to talk about since she could hardly remember any of them. And when they told her of their prank that got them expelled, Scarlett burst out laughing she had never done in her life. She tried to think of something to say but could only come up with.

"I bet the two of you and Tom don't mind getting expelled, but didn't you say Boyd was into this kind of things? Was it that hard on him?"Scarlett asked running her smooth fingers through her lickery black hair.

_"Oh he can read law in Judge Parmalee's office over in Fayetteville" answere Brent carelessly "Besides, it don't matter much. We'd have to come home before the term was out anyway._

_"Why?"_

_"The war, goose!" The war's going to start any day, and you don't suppose any of us would stay in college with a war on, do you?"_

Scarlett stayed still for a moment without talking. What would she way next? She could remember at the back of her mind saying something of there not being any war. These words haunted Scarlett. These two boys would die in the war, and even worse, she knew it! How could she say that? She had to stop it from happening somehow!

"Fiddle-dee-dee, the only thing you two are going to do off in war is get yourselves killed. War is an ugly business and I don't know why you two think it's so grand. Besides, I'm tired of hearing of this war. It's sickening. Just suppose we lost! What would happen to your generous, good Conderacy" Scarlett told them sharply.

Both Stuart and Brent were shocked at this and looked at her in awe until Stuart spoke up. They both apologized for bothering her with the subject and were silent for a moment. Then Scarlett spoke up.

"Oh let's not get into that! Let's talk more of the barbeque or something else! Anything but this in face" Scarlett smiled at them and fluttered her eyelashed which charmed them in the way she had hoped it would.

"No, I'm tired of talking about the barbeque!" Stuart confessed looking down "Unless you promise you'll dance with us and eat supper with us!"

Scarlett laughed in her windy laughter and then smiled in the way they liked so much at them.

"I'll do it" she promised.

"Good!" Brent cried and then softer "Do you want to know a secret"

Scarlett sat up happily, sure the news of Ashley was coming up.

"Of course!"

They both looked at each other in humor and then turned to her.

"Well, you see, you know Melanie Hamilton?"

"Of course I do, Ashley Wilkes's cousin, right?"

"Yeah her, she and Ashley are going to be married!"

Scarlett felt no feeling stir inside her, none at all. She smiled at the boys.

"I'll keep it secret. That's a good one, just so you know. I'll be eating supper and dancing with the two of you tomorrow" and then she remembered Mammy's old lecture from the back of her mind "Oh! Would you like to stay for supper?"

Both the boys blushed and nodded. And the three of them entered the house happily. Most happy was Scarlett. Who wouldn't be happier?


	3. Tomorrow Should Bring Happiness

In the carriage to Twelve Oaks, Scarlett sat opposite to her two sisters, who were brightly packed in a conversation. She sat alone, thinking of the day. It had been so long ago, it seemed like she couldn't possibly get over it, do anything about it. But of course, she would have to, and it would happen. She would need to pull up something, that made her seem like her old self. A southern belle. She no longer knew the meaning of those words. She would be like Ella. Kind, sweet, dear, and beautiful of course. But also, finding a way to charm men.

One conflict remained in her mind, with both Frank, Charles, and Ashley. Once in a while, she would look to her younger sister, back to Careen. Both deserved happiness. But Scarlett knew, that Suellen could be only happier, with Will. She had seen them married. Perhaps in the beginning, they had not married in love. But in the end, it was obvious that they cared for each other. And their four children, that was never something to forget.

She knew better than anything, that she would need Frank's money to bring back Tara, and Brent and Stuart's love to bring onto Rhett's attention. Both would be needed. But perhaps, she could point Brent in Careen's way, and it would work, in some sort of way. And Frank, would make Rhett want her more, love her wasn't sure she still wanted a child from him, but if she did, she would certainly be a better mother.

Then there was Ashley. That was her main, perhaps, fall in the last life. Her love for Ashley. She almost hated Ashley now, although she knew it was all her fault, from the first time, to the last. Perhaps, she could still pretend to be in love with him here, get Rhett to hear, and then act every bit as spirited as normal. And that would clear up things. But then, she would never touch Ashley again. No way, to make Rhett, perhaps more jealous.

Then there was Charles. Another one to think about it. India Wilkes. It was the first time, in years, that Scarlett had thought of her. But perhaps, she also deserved happiness. She married two years after Scarlett fell, to an old sick man, had one sick little boy, before he died. The young boy, was in no good health. India Wilkes would hate her, she knew, but she couldn't stop it. Certainly, it would come to good. But Wade.

She could suddenly see, as if in midair, his eyes, flittering away, and him, storming past her. That smile, fading. He despised her, for being a bad mother. Ella loved her mother, it was true, but she never could bring herself to say so. She was also very ashamed of her, to be crazy, and not caring, while her aunt was the best thing she ever had. Yet, either way, children, seemed now important now, a gift, bestowed by God, or it seemed like it was.

"Katie Scarlett!" shouted Gerald from up ahead.

"Yes Pa?" she asked, perking up.

He was then silent, so Scarlett fell back again. Perhaps simply seeing, if she was truly there. She was, but perhaps, not in a way, that he would understand. She looked up to the sky, which was completely cloudless, and she saw the sign for Twelve Oaks. She could not remember the place, so it's largeness startled her, and amazed her. So Ashley would've lived here, all throughout the war. Indeed. And Melly too, if it hadn't been destroyed by the Yankees. Even out of all the mist, she still hated them, more than anything she could possibly think of. The Yankees, had tried to take away her precious Tara, the only thing she loved, after it was clear, that Rhett, would and could no longer care for her.

"Good day" greeted John Wilkes from the start, and the girls stepped down.

Brent and Stuart, immediately came to Scarlett's side.

"Why you too are so sweet" she suddenly chided "Brent, why don't you help Careen?" she asked him sweetly.

Careen looked at her, with wide eyes, but very thankful ones. Indeed, it would possibly mean her happiness. She was only thirteen, but would perhaps be older, soon enough. Every girl, would need to marry eventually.

"You look mighty fine Scarlett" Stuart complemented, looking up and down your dress "I hope you remember your promises"

"Indeed I do" she responded, smiling, and continued on walking.

"Quite enriched isn't it?" he asked from next to her "Wouldn't it be nice, owning such a place?"

"I like Tara better" she told him, perhaps a bit sharply.

"You do" he responded.

She greeted at least three guests, when she saw Rhett Butler, looking at her from the staircase. Anxiety filled her. She must be in control. She would have to play it well. She then saw Charles Hamilton, but looked away. She would let him come to her, or Rhett would think she was in love with him. What would she do? She smiled gracefully and bid hello, to almost every young man and woman out there. She turned around, to India Wilkes.

"Why hello" she said.

"Good morning Scarlett" she answered, with a nod of her head.

"What a lovely dress" she told her, eying it, but not in the view, of another woman, but in the view of a mother.

Each thing, seemed to big, perhaps to low at points, or so it seemed to Scarlett. She had always been looking at Ella this way, and perhaps Suellen's oldest, all the time. It was never an easy job to take, but it nevertheless did happen.

"Thank you" she responded politely.

For a few moments, they spoke, as if they were old friends, but Scarlett tried to look like her old self when she talked, and it eventually emerged. Word after word of kindness, never something negative. She was never fond of India completely, more pitiful, but she found her, to be quite fine now, smiling from time to time. Suddenly, when Charles Hamilton was behind her, she could no longer think of her. She smiled at India.

"Excuse me for a moment dear" she told her.

India slowly walked off, and Scarlett knew, that it could no longer last, this kindness. She would now steal Charles Hamilton from Honey Wilkes. But Honey was as good as happy, with her husband from Mississippi, so Scarlett figured it would come to good, in all types of the word.

"Why Charles Hamilton" she then placed her hands in his "How darling you look!"

"W-why thank you, urm, Miss O'Hara" he responded.

"Well, I'm sure you are mean enough, to come down here just to break my heart" she told him.

It was not exactly what she had said once, but she valued it all the same.

"Oh never Miss O'Hara" he told, through a smile "There is something, that I would like to ask you"

"Well now, I have more people to greet, but don't go running off, I expect you to eat barbecue with me" she told him, as she seemingly fluttered away.

She turned her eyes to Rhett Butler, who was still looking at her, as she walked along the floors of Twelve Oaks.

"I wouldn't be surprised" she muttered "If the whole Yankee army turned up!"

She then saw Cathleen, and approached her.

"Why hello Scarlett" she greeted, with a small smile "Let's go up, shall we?"

They walked up to the bedroom, while Scarlett tried to remember Cathleen. The Calvert girl. Who married a Yankee. The only woman, at this time, who actually liked Scarlett, besides Melanie. Scarlett suddenly felt a desire to see her again, to be able, to call her alive, to see her alive, just like Rhett, and perhaps Bonnie. She could no longer remember much about Rhett, except that he loved her once, and that she was desperately in love with him.

"Cathleen?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Who is that man downstairs?"

"Which one dear?"

"That Butler man"

Cathleen turned to her in surprise, and excitedly lowered her voice to a whisper.

"My dear girl, don't you know? You must be awfully blind to these things. I wouldn't believe it myself, if I didn't see it. Mr. Wilkes, feeling like having him here, but I suppose, he was with Mr. Kennedy in Jonesboro, buying something, like cotton. But of course, he decided to bring him here along with him. He just couldn't go off, and leave him"

Scarlett sat up. Yes, she could remember, perhaps in some way.

"Well, what is the matter with him?" asked Scarlett, sure this would be good.

"He isn't received!" Cathleen cried

"Oh no!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"No"

"What did he do?" she asked, with true confidence.

"Well dear, he has the most terrible reputation, by far. His name is Rhett Butler, from Charleston and is folks are some of the nicest people there, but they won't even speak to him! Caro Rhett told me about him last summer. He isn't any real relative to her family, but everyone knows about him! He was expelled from Westpoint, the reason, I don't know, but still! Just imagine that! And for things too bad for Caro to know. And then, there was that girl he didn't marry"

"Oh tell me" Scarlett begged.

"My, you really don't anything, Caro told me about it, every single bit. But of course, her mother would die, if she thought she knew, even thought Scarlett! Well, he went out one afternoon with a girl, on a buggy. I never did know who she was, or anything, but I do have suspicions. Well, she mustn't have been very nice, or she wouldn't have gone out with him late in the afternoon without a chaperon. And, my dear they stayed out nearly all night, walked home finally, saying that the horse had run away, and shamed the buggy and gotten lost in the woods. I And guess what.

"I'm not a good guesser, tell me!"

"He refused to marry her the next day!"

"Oh"

"He said, he hadn't-er-done anything to her, in any way really. And he didn't see why he had to do it. And the brother called him out, and he said he'd rather be shot, than marry a stupid fool. And so they fought a duel, and Mr. Butler shot the girl's brother, and he died, and Mr. Butler had to leave Charleston and now nobody receives him"

"My" Scarlett muttered "What a story dear"

When the barbecue came around, it seemed to Scarlett, that every girl besides her, had one partner around her. She had at least two sides of men, getting stuff for her, admiring her, and laughing at her jokes, teases, and flirts. It was as if her old self emerged, from the newer, yet plainer one. She smiled, laughed, and of course teased. That selfishness, threatened to rise over her new kindness. She tried to be kind, for it was the best she could do, but time to time, she could see Rhett Butler watching her, although she took great care, to make sure, that he didn't see her, here.

Time passed by, and she nibbled slowly on foods, and looked out, for the slightest look of Melanie, wanting her "sister" more than anything. Just another reason to marry Charles Hamilton, was her sisterhood to Melanie, otherwise it would be pointless.

Ashely made no appearance, until one time, when he came up, with a small girl, hanging onto his shoulder. It took Scarlett, only a short moment of time, to realize, that it was indeed Melanie Hamilton, young again.

Melanie might have seen plain to her once, but now, she only looked beautiful to Scarlett. Her heart-shaped face, her curly dark hair. Every bit of her, seemed just wonderful to Scarlett. Her tiny body, encased in her large dress, perhaps too large for her. What a kind appearance it was. Scarlett attempted to smile, but instead, looked away, wanting to act as jealous. She started eating slowly, a bit convincingly that she was unhappy, but she tried to joke, for the necessary affect on the men. It was a success so far, she just needed to go on, being the same way.

"Why hello Scarlett" she greeted, coming up.

Scarlett smiled, but not too largely, only enough to please Melanie and Ashley, and tell others, that she was mighty jealous.

"Why hello Melanie" she said, looking up at her "You look fine today"

"Thank you Scarlett" she smiled "I've always admired your spirit, thank you"

Ashely greeted her, and then led her away. The smile faded from Scarlett's lips, but only for a show. Then, Stu offered her a plate. Brent was talking to both Careen, and another girl somewhere off the right, which was certainly good. Scarlett acted more vivacious, at any time, where it seemed she was getting more dull, but of course, she wasn't truly, and fully dull. Most of the men, traded that in, for her beauty, and her normal smile and attitude. But of course, she kept it steady.

It felt good to be young again. With Cade at her side. She remembered seeing him, dying in his bed. Sick and wounded from the war. She smiled at him, and told him, that he was handsome. These men were going off to fight soon, she would show them, at least some mercy. Brent came over, with his two girls, only to tease her a little bit, then joined them at the table. Stuart laughed with her, Charles stayed with her, and Honey seemed ready to cry.

Scarlett truly did feel bad for her, for she was not pretty, but more like a rabbit. She would've done quite a lot, to get Charles to notice her, if her heart wasn't planted on him either. Poor Charles, Scarlett knew his fate, but could not bring herself to say. She was truly selfish, but she had also known the pain, from many awful days. This should've at least counted for something, in some way.

The Fontaine boys were there too, laughing along with them. She did like them too, as well. After all, they were very kind. But she watched Ashley, looking up at Melanie, playing with the end of her sash, and smiling up. How nice they looked together again! She had seen Ashely, and he had gone, quite as her Pa had gone, after her mother had died, except he could hold on, barely. How could he live without her? How could Scarlett live without her? Without anyone? It was proved, after they left, that she could not go on without them, but now, she had a chance, she could easily save them, so ever easily.

The party seemed to go out, when the gentlemen settled in, to talk. She sat down, next to no one, listening to them, talk of battle, and of honor, and glory. When Rhett spoke up, her heart immediately dropped. How could she do this? Have another chance, when none of the others did! The Tarleton boys! She had so long ago forgotten them. The Fontaines! The Meade boys! Oh it was certainly horrid, to think that they would all soon be dead. They might as well, have died long ago, then now.

She listened with admiration, remembering each of the terrifying figures of the war. She so desperately wanted to go up. Shout to them, that it was no use, that no matter what they did, they would die, be shot, be hungry, filled with lice. Dead, or as good as it. But of course, she was a lady, and could not. And that, would diminish any love Rhett felt for her now, and she was not entirely sure. Charles Hamilton approached her, quicker than a bee.

"M-miss Scarlett?" he asked, leaning in her face "May I sit?"

"Why of course" she answered, scooting over a little bit.

He gently sat down, with a frightful look.

"My, you might've as well come out of war" she told him.

He shook his head, and smiled.

"Why, the war hasn't yet started, but there will be better things to come. And I-I've already decided, that I would fight"

She nodded, and seemed to only half-listen which was true.

"I'm, well, going to go with Mr. Wade Hampton, with troops, down in South Carolina, I suppose" he told her.

"Oh" she responded.

"If I went-would-would you be sorry, Miss O'Hara?" he asked, looking at her, with steady eyes.

"I should-cry. Cry every night into my pillow" Scarlett muttered.

"Would you pray for me?"

Pray for him? There was no use, but there was no use, in saying so either.

"Three rosaries a night" she told him.

"I love you Miss O'Hara" he suddenly stuttered.

She turned towards him, away from Melanie and Ashley.

"Why" she began, but he could not hold himself.

"Yes! I love you. You are the most-the most-beautiful girl I've ever known and sweetest, and the dearest, and I love you, with everything I have. I perhaps should not hope" he turned away "That you love me too, especially me, but Miss O'Hara, if you can give me any encouragement, any at all, I will do anything in the world to make you love me. I would-" he only stopped for a moment, to gather himself together "I want to marry you"

She took no thought into this. Surely, it would come to good. She would be a widow, Rhett would meet her, and help her out of it. It would be much easier this way.

"My" she muttered, pretending to be abashed "Mr. Hamilton, I am not unaware of the honor you have bestowed on me, in wanting to marry me, but, why, this is so sudden, I am at a loss for words" her lips then turned white.

"I would wait, as long as you wish! I wouldn't want you, unless you were sure, you wanted it too. Please, Miss O'Hara, may I have the right to hope?"

"Why, I suppose so" she then managed a weak smile, which seemed to pass easily by him.

Suddenly, the conversation seemed to bring in both of them, she watched, as they easily talked, very quietly, but very strongly as well. Charles, then pulled into the conversation, left her sitting there, quite uneasily, but no less different to her. While he was next to her, he also talked with them, as she pretended to think over the situation, while in fact, she was thinking of Rhett. Oh Rhett. She now could love him all her life, have him all her life, what was there to waste?

**Very awful, I'm sorry, but I'm not the happiest person on the living Earth right now. I haven't updated, in literally forever, and I'm very, very sorry. Anyway, please forgive me, and I'll try to continue, but of course, everyone knows it's not that easy, especially here. I thought this dragged on quite a bit, and maybe sooner or later, it'll come to something good, so don't worry. **


End file.
